Most Deceptive
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: A twist on the judging books by their cover moral that Honda learns the interesting way. Chaseshipping – Honda/Otogi, yaoi, one shot.


Title: Most Deceptive.

Author: tsumi-amethyst.

Summary: A twist on the judging books by their cover moral that Honda learns the interesting way. Chaseshipping – Honda/Otogi, yaoi, one shot.

Author's Notes: Well, well, well. This is a pairing I've only recently gotten into, but I must say it's damn hot! And there is some stuff out there by some very talented people, so I'm not going for anything too heavy – Just a simple, risk-free one-shot. Yeah. But it's mostly because I don't like the whole 'Otogi is such a whore' stereotype, even though it's got a lot of credibility. Anyway folks, this drabble contains large quantities of yaoi, so be warned – I won't tolerate flames and such because I have warned you several times about it. For those of you who are left, enjoy the show...

From all the rumours that had accumulated in recent months - and even just based on what Honda himself had observed - Otogi was building himself quite the reputation for being the one who gets his own way. One look at a man or woman was enough to have them swooning at Otogi's feet, ready and willing to do whatever it was the dark-haired beauty requested. It was no wonder he was such a good salesperson – Otogi's flirtatious nature had rewarded him with more than one contract to expand his business, Honda knew.

Yet one thing gnawed at Honda, refusing to let him rest without having it occupy his mind for a good half hour or so at a time (which, incidentally, was becoming rather annoying when all Honda wanted was to relax and sleep). What with all this flirtatiousness and beauty being flaunted at whoever so much looked in Otogi's general vicinity, he wasn't at all what one would call the 'classroom bike.'

In fact, a few months ago when Otogi offered to take Yugi out on a date, he wasn't throwing himself at the petit duellist or exhibiting so much self-confidence he made Kaiba appear humble – He was completely unassuming, his body language and even his words implying that there was no pressure for Yugi to accept. He was also, according to Yugi, nothing but a complete gentleman while out on the date, doing nothing to cause Yugi discomfort and walking him to his front door when the night was over.

And when Otogi and Jonouchi had briefly been an item, the most they ever did in public was kiss and hold hands, whereas everyone had been expecting to act as tentative voyeurs on the sexual nature of their (extremely short-lived) relationship. They had watched with anticipation the day after Yugi and Otogi's date, betting beyond a shadow of a doubt that Yugi would come into school sporting a limp and several hickeys; yet nothing of the sort had ever come to pass.

So why was it, then, given Otogi's approach in previous relationships, had his approach surprised him? Otogi stared at him with the same relaxed, 'soft sell' attitude he had when asking Yugi out, the barest falter of his smile when Honda started stuttering suggesting that, in fact, the confidence he radiated whilst selling or shamelessly flirting with another faceless fangirl was merely a facade. Yet he said nothing, politely waiting for either a refusal or to be accepted.

Honda managed to get as far as opening his mouth, then laughing nervously just as the school bell ring, signifying the start of afternoon classes. Otogi hitched an even wider grin on his face, inwardly resenting the fact that he would now have to wait until the end of school before he got an answer, and left the brunet standing at his still firmly shut locker, alone with his thoughts and daydreams - All of which envisioned a scenario such as this, but being played out in an entirely different way.

Being shoved up against the lockers and dry-humped until they were either suspended for public indecency or were late for class, for example. Or simply being approached with an arrogant strut, and the declaration that he was to meet Otogi at such and such a place at such and such a time later that very same day, no questions. Or being seduced to the point where on-the-spot sex was inevitable – again, resulting in suspension.

Trudging to his lesson, not at all in any hurry as people bustled around him, forcing their way through the narrow corridor in order to reach their lesson on time, Honda brooded about how looks truly were deceiving, and how irrespective of how many examples he was shown of how Otogi just wasn't the playboy everybody thought he was, his mind would stubbornly refuse to accept it. He would always assume that Otogi was some Kaiba-wannabe, and would continue to be surprised whenever he was proven wrong.

Unless, of course, he experienced truly that gentlemanly behaviour first-hand. Smiling as he entered the classroom only five minutes late, and not even offering an apology to the teacher as she questioned irritably his whereabouts and where his homework was, Honda glanced over at Otogi, who had watched him come in. He received a brilliant smile, a conspiratorial wink, and the mouthed words 'We'll talk later' as Honda made his way to his seat. He nodded in response, trying to ignore the questioning looks from the more observant of his friends, and simply offering a mysterious shrug in response.

For the remainder of the lesson – Which had progressed at a pace no faster than a snail's, in Honda's mind – Honda risked shooting several sidelong glances in Otogi's direction, occasionally meeting the eyes of the raven-haired beauty, much to his embarrassment. Honda could sense Yugi literally about to burst from the need to know what was going on, and so steadfastly ignored his gaze, and the occasional hastily scrawled note that came his way. Honda just sat with a stupid grin on his face, contemplating just how he could respond to Otogi's offer in a way that would turn the tables on the beauty.

As the possibilities drifted to him, time began to fly past, and soon the bell was ringing to signify the end of school for the day. Honda almost ran out of the classroom in a bid to avoid Yugi's interrogation, knowing that Otogi wouldn't misinterpret his haste. He made his way to the student car park, located Otogi's car and waited beside it, idling beside it as he watched his classmates chatter and drive past, free for the weekend. It was a pleasant afternoon, with only the smallest of breeze cooling the summer air, so Honda didn't mind waiting.

At last, Honda spotted Otogi in the distance, urgently trying to escape the jeers of his friends and the naive group of trailing fangirls. He managed to fight himself away, breaking into a run to escape Jonouchi's playful taunts, glad to see Honda by his car. Honda felt his stomach twist from nerves as he got closer and closer, hoping that it wouldn't show.

Finally, Otogi reached the car and shot Honda that smile from earlier – The one that reminded Honda he wasn't the fuck 'em and leave 'em type. He was just like anyone else when it came to relationships – A nervous mess rife with insecurities.

But just to make things even, Honda gestured to the group of watching friends some distance away, pretending to offer privacy while at the same time peering in on this very intimate moment. "Let's give them something to watch, shall we?"

With that, Honda closed the distanced between them and kissed him, arms wrapping around his lithe form as a smattering of applause (and tears from the heartbroken fangirls) broke out. He felt Otogi stiffen at the contact and relax, mirroring Honda's affection by opening his mouth to let their tongues play and caress one another, his hands slowly rubbing the small of the biker's back. Both felt a swell of happiness replace their previous nerves, and they slowly pulled away from one another, Otogi's emerald eyes fraught with relief and delight. Honda just smiled, feeling that in some way he had caught Otogi off-guard, surprised him with his forwardness. He glanced over to their onlookers, steadfastly ignoring the weeping fangirls and simply responding with a laugh to Jonouchi's howled words of encouragement. Honda kept his hands hooked snugly behind Otogi's back, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be very close to the dice master.

And judging from the way Otogi seemed to be clinging to him, he felt exactly the same.


End file.
